My Own Worst Enemy
by dualstrike
Summary: There was nowhere to turn. Every door slammed in her face, even when she was bleeding. They hated her, hated her for her purpose, hated her for the small hatred she had for Hatsune Miku. All she wanted was a small dose of love. Rated K . R&R!


**My Own Worst Enemy - A Vocaloid/UTAU Fanfiction  
**_**There was nowhere to turn. Every door slammed in her face, even when she was bleeding. They hated her, hated her for her purpose, hated her for the small hatred she had for Hatsune Miku. All she wanted was a small dose of love.**_

**Rating:** _K+ For the obvious_  
**Pairings:** _Hints of LenxTei_  
**Genre:** _Hurt/Comfort/Horror_  
**Author's Notes:** _Title's kind of awkward, but hey, SMeyer named her book 'Twilight' and that made no sense. Personally I would have called it 'Toilet Paper', but that's just me. Anyways, I absolutely love Sukone Tei. If Ritsu wasn't mai waifu then she would be. I hate how people hate her because she showed the ugly side of this fandom but 'SUCCESSFUL TROLL IS SUCCESSFUL' amirite? Anyways, I don't own anything but the story. :U Also 'Diary of 25 Tons' should be up in about a few days; lacking major inspiration for it._

* * *

They hated her.

They wanted her dead. They wanted her to uninstall herself. They wanted to make sure she never walked among them again. They never gave her a chance to get to know her.

Sure, she was a killer, but that's because those fools interfered with her Len-kun. She hated to do it but there was no stopping it. It was in her entire program. When she walked, the crowds disappeared, like they knew who she was. It was painful but she kept going with a smile. A simple fake smile to cover up her inner sadness. She didn't want people to show her sympathy. At least, that's what she thought.

Sukone Tei was her name. The masterminds had made her for the purpose of trolling, getting revenge perhaps for ruining the one thing that probably could have been saved. They may have did it because those annoying fangirls always got in the way of their work? Who knows, really? Those fangirsl were annoying.

They had made three others before Tei, but she never knew them. Actually, she didn't know there were three before her. She didn't even know she was a part of the 'VIPPER' family line. All Tei had was that letter 'Q' on her arm. What did Q mean anyways? She never bothered to ask her creators.

She hardly ever went home, mainly because she was weak. When some Vocaloid found her, they beat her to the ground as they called her a 'fake', a 'wannabe'. They started to yell threats but that's when Tei would simply kill them. She always cried after she got rid of the body. The female hated to be this killing machine.

After she disposed of the body, she tried to find a place to stay. They never let her; they would slam the door in her face because she was a 'Q' model, because she was a troll. They hated to see the truth standing before them. The ugly truth of how unoriginal some of them were.

So, she slept wherever she could - under bridges, in boxes, alleyways - you name it. She always slept in the places where she could watch over _him_. He was one of the few people that didn't mind her. In fact, he fed her when she couldn't eat. However, they could never be more than friends - they couldn't even be friends. He was one of them - a VOCALOID - something she began to hate.

Sukone Tei always wanted to be a VOCALOID. When she was created, she admired them. But it soon turned to hatred when she figured out why no one - the fans, the fanmades, even the VOCALOIDS themselves - loved her. She wanted to kill them, especially that Hatsune Miku. Everyone loved her while they all hated Tei.

It was pure jealousy, really. Miku was also able to be with _her_ Len-kun all day while she only got to see him a few times each month, when she wasn't stalking him of course.

No one loved Tei. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't. After all, if we were to be technical, she was only a child. Not even one, considering she was just made. She cried; she didn't want to be alone. She wanted someone to save her from the hatred, from the coldness.

Tei wanted someone to save her from herself.

* * *

"Kasane Teto! Did you take my friggin' DS again?"

Yokune Ruko had woken up to that. Obviously, her companion Teto had done something to anger the household's local bully and trap, Namine Ritsu. Well, it was time to get up anyways. The hermaphrodite looked to her right, nudging the sleeping figure next to her. "Rook, Ritsu needs help." She simply said with a small yawn.

The male sat up, fixing his dark hair before making sure that his red streak was visible. "Mm." He stretched and got up from bed. The two changed quickly before heading out, finding a trap sitting on a chimera.

"Riittsssuuu," Teto whined from underneath the male. "You're crushing me!" Ritsu did weigh twenty-five tons, but he didn't use all of his weight unless he was torturing someone. The male growled, "Gimmie my DS then!"

"I-I lost it!"

There was absolute silence.

"_**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.**_"

Of course, once Ritsu used his male voice, his 'sister', Ooka Miko pretty much hid under the table in complete fear. Rook sighed before trotting over to her, trying to get her out. Ruko piped up to say something, but the phone started to ring. That pretty much silenced everyone. No one moved towards the phone, mainly because only their creators called the house phone.

Finally, Ruko walked to where the phone was and finally answered it, "Hello?" Silence from the 'mother of the house'. ".. Mm... Alright. What's her name? ... We'll bring her to the house." She hung up the phone and quickly grabbed her jacket. Ritsu blinked as he stood up, helping the chimera up. "What was that about?"

By then, Teto's older brother Ted had walked into the room. He was the pervert of the family, but he did maintain himself (Mainly because Ruko did not like perverts much and everyone knew that Ted liked her, much to the demise of Rook). The hermaphrodite looked at everyone, not batting an eyelash. "We gotta go pick someone up. She's another VIPPER."

Teto cheered and quickly grabbed her coat. Ritsu pulled Ruko over, considering he wasn't too peachy about not knowing they were even gonna get one in the first place (Then again, their creators never did contacted them often). "What's her name?"

"Sukone Tei. She looked like a bunch of Vocaloids mixed together, I guess."

"Then how will we know which one is her?"

Yokune Ruko thought for a moment, then smiled softly, "She has a red Q on her arm, look for it."

* * *

The white haired female had been walking, the air suddenly chilly. It was summer time! Why was it so damn cold? The female hugged herself before walking again, only to run into a few of her 'extreme haters'. Or at least, maybe even some hired killers. She didn't know who they were; she couldn't even tell what gender they were. Her vision was blurry from the beatings she got in the past.

And the beatings started again.

She wanted to die right there.

She didn't fight back this time.

She wanted them to kill her.

_I want to die... I want to die... No one will ever love me anyways..._

Suddenly, the beatings stopped just like that. They were on the floor. Did she do this? No, she decided. They would have been dead, and plus they were hit with something. It looked like a stop sign.

She looked around, her vision still not that great. Suddenly, Tei was pulled o her feet by someone tall. "Tei, are you alright?"

How did they know her name?

Sge coughed up some blood, and was soon handed a handkerchief. The troll wiped her eyes with her sleeves to see someone holding a stop sign. "Yeah fuckers, you better run! No one messes with a VIPPER when I'm around!"

What the hell was a VIPPER? Her creators said she was a troll.

Whatever, she decided to ask about it later. She looked around, only to be faced-to-face with some girl with drills for hair. Or so, her pigtails looked like it. "Are you Tei-nee, my younger sister?" Wait, what? Who was this chick anyways?

".. U-Um..." Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind. The troll spun around, looking up at a busty woman with two colored eyes - one red, one blue. Damn, she was tall. "So you're the ones that VIP contacted us about." Her smile was a kind one, but it scared Tei. Were they pulling a prank on her or something? She started to back away, only to trip on her own feet, falling on her rear in result. Tei began to bite her lip, her eyes watering.

"Hey, Hey, don't cry." The tall woman knelt down, handing her another handkerchief. "We're here to bring you home. Your creators are technically our creators too, except I'm guessing they told you our purpose before telling you what a VIPPER was."

"Wh-What's a VIPPER..?" Tei asked, sniffling a bit. Ruko smiled and ruffled her hair, explaining slowly. Tei nodded slowly. "S-So... W-We're family?" She asked, and the hermaphrodite nodded with a smile. "Yeah, our creators want you to live with us, and Teto's really excited to have someone new to the family, as well as myself. Not sure about Ritsu..." She looked at Ritsu chuckling.

"Hey! I ain't that heartless!" He yelled, dropping the stop sign on one of Tei's tormentors. "Can we just go home? Tei looks like she could eat something."

"Trying to fatten up a new VIPPER? She's not Toffee, dude!"

"What? I'm not trying to get her fat!"

The two began arguing; of course it was all in good fun. Tei got up from the ground, wiping her eyes. The chimera trotted iver to her with a smile, "We have an extra room! Welcome to the family, Tei!" She said, hugging the female.

"Y-You mean... Y-you don't care that I'm-" Teto didn't let her finish, "Tei, we're all trolls. We all poke fun at something! It's OK, we'll help ya~." The bubbly female grinned and continued hugging the other.

At that moment, Sukone Tei started crying on Teto's shoulder. "I-I... I-I..." At that moment, the two other VIPPERs walked over. Ruko picked the younger female up. "C'mon, we need to clean you up." She said quietly with a smile. Of course, the new VIPPER didn't answer; she was trying to calm herself down.

Would this be a new home? Or would she have to run?

* * *

A few months passed, and Tei was a lot happier than she was before they found her.

Once they got home from their meeting, Rook and Miko greeted them. They were nice to Tei, just like the other three VIPPERs. In fact, they did everything to help Tei regain her self esteem - Ritsu even let her play his DS, which he finally found (It was under the couch). She mostly played Sonic and Mario games; she wasn't that into Pokemon.

Ruko taught her how to cook and such, and Teto of course played with her in the warm weather. When they went out with the white haired female, Rook and Ritsu were her bodyguards. No one would dare hurt Tei when they were around.

Tei never smiles before they found her, but now she did. Her killing problem was reduced as well, and she continued stalking Len, but she spent more time with the VIPPERs than she did with the stalking. She finally had a place to call home.

Someone saved Sukone Tei from herself.

* * *

**Ending is horrible, but it's 1:30 AM here and I want to check my other accounts. 8C  
Anyways, I wrote this mainly because I was feeling sad and all. I feel a lot better. Not my best work, but it's a lot better than a lot of shit you see on the internet.**

**FOR ONCE THIS WASN'T A RITSU STORY. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME.**


End file.
